Unexpected University
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: JJ teaches a class in her spare time. After a class, she goes to talk to two of her students, and things don't go as she excepted
JJ walked into the classroom and watched her students milling around, getting ready for her class. In her spare time, JJ taught a class at the college, helping student figure out what they wanted to be after their classes ended. She hoped to find a few good people for the FBI. As the class settled down, JJ stood from where she had sat on the corner of her desk, and smoothed out her grey pencil skirt. JJ and her team had just finished a case, and though she couldn't tell them everything about it, she knew they were eager to hear what they could. They also knew they would have to wait. First came class.

After class ended, JJ was sitting at her desk, grading some papers. She came to the papers of two of her were smart young men, but they liked to goof off a lot. She would need to have a word with them about it. Jacob Hawk, and Daniel Jar lived on campus, and were roommates. They had joined her class in hoped of getting into the FBI, like most of them did.

JJ finished her work, and headed to the dorm building that house her two students. She knew they would be there, for they had told her their schedules when they had started and she knew they didn't have any more classes for the day. She went to the door, and knocked.

Jacob answered the door in just his boxers and a white t-shirt. JJ didn't even flinch at the sight. "What is JJ?" He asked, confused.

"I need to talk to you and Daniel." JJ said.

"Okay. Come on in." Jacob moved to the side, and let the older woman in. Daniel was sitting on his bed, a laptop in his hand.

"Hey JJ, what brings you here?" He asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"I need to talk to the two of you about your grades. You want to get into the FBI, but don't seamed to want to do the studying." JJ said.

"Oh, was our papers that bad?" Jacob asked.

"Your papers were not terrible, but the rest of you school work is lacking." JJ crossed her arms.

"Wow, I didn't know you thought it was that bad." Daniel said, putting his computer on the bed, and standing up to stand next to Jacob.

"I know you two are smart, and can do better than what you've been doing, but only if you stop goofing off. The FBI doesn't need goof offs. We need serous people who care about what they are doing. If you want to be in the FBI, you need to get your act together and work harder." JJ said, noticing that Daniel was only in his boxers. What was with these two doing in their boxers in the middle of the day.

"Wow JJ, we're super sorry. We didn't even notice how bad it was. We'll try harder, we promise." Jacob said, Daniel nodding along.

Daniel circled around JJ. "God, you're hot when your mad." He said once he had reached her back.

"Excuse me?" JJ turned to the man.

"I agree. You really are." Jacob said. JJ felt a hand on her back. She froze. She was about to sling the man across the room when she felt the hand slink around to her stomach. "Don't be so put off. We know you like the attention."

JJ could lie. She did like it. Two young, and hot guys were giving her bedroom eyes? Who wouldn't like it. Thinking it over, JJ gave in, but took control. Wiping around, JJ placed a hand on Jacob's cheek. "You're so sure of yourself right now, aren't you?" She whispered into his ear.  
JJ ran a hand over his well muscled chest. She liked her men like that, all muscled up, and able to bench press her. She had heard them talking before. They were each other's spotter and like to brag about how much they could bench press, and it was well over what she weighed.

Jacob, who had paused in shock, recovered and snaked both hands around JJ's waist and rest on her butt. JJ felt Daniel come up behind her, and snake his hands around her from behind. A threesome? That sounded fun. JJ pressed her ass to Daniel's cock, feeling that he was already hard. She would bet a years pay that so was Jacob. Daniel moaned and pressed closer.

Jacob reach up and began unbuttoning JJ's shirt. He slid it off her shoulders and cupped her breasts through her bra. JJ let the shirt fall to the floor as she moaned. Daniel leaned in close. "What a pretty bra." He whispered as he unhooked it, pushing it to the floor as well. JJ let them do as they please, for now. Soon enough, she would take charge.

Jacob leaned down, and sucked one nipple in his mouth. JJ moaned as the pleasure washed over her. In a split second, Daniel was around her and had her other nipple in his mouth. JJ began to pant and felt herself getting wet. They were good.

Pulling away, JJ walked over to the bed, and stood at the edge, facing away from the boys. They just watched her, curious as to what she was doing. JJ glance at them over her shoulder, and reached back to unzip the short dress skirt she was wearing. It was one of her favorites. She let it fall and began to crawl onto the bed, her ass in full view, her panties matching her bra, pink and frilly.

Daniel and Jacob exchanged a look and walked over to the bed. JJ turned her head to look at them as she wiggled her ass a little. JJ let Jacob pull her panties off and throw them across the room. Sitting on te bed, JJ motioned for them to join her. Daniel and Jacob climbed onto the bed, one on each side of the older woman. JJ placed a hand on each boy's cocks, and gave a gentle squeeze, eliciting a moan from each.

JJ reached over and pulled Jacob's shirt off. She let it fall off the bed, and began to rid them both of their boxers. As they slid from the bed, JJ wrapped her hands around their erections. As she gently messaged them, both boys were very vocal. JJ was please and felt her own arousal growing. Wouldn't be long before she too would need attention.

As if sensing this, both boys moved. Daniel wrapped his mouth around her nipple, and Jacob lowered himself until he was at her crotch. Spreading her legs, and dove his tongue into the folds. JJ let a loud moan escape her. Both boys moaned in response.  
JJ made Daniel let go of her nipple, and she scooted herself until she was level with his cock. She sucked the ecrect member into her mouth, causing Daniel to ball the sheets up to stay upright.

After a little while of this, Daniel and Jacob switched. Daniel attacked JJ with vaguer, giving what he got. JJ was almost to her end when she felt Daniel's cock messaging her folds. He had slipped a condom on and was slowly pushing himself in. It was slow at first, then all of a sudden, he buried himself. JJ screamed around Jacob, pleasure jolting through her.

Daniel pumped with steady and bruising pace. JJ was in heaven. Jacobs seamed to be enjoying the sight of his teaching being pounded by his best friend. Daniel could feelin himself nearing the end, and with a jolt of his hips, came strongly. He pulled out and before JJ could miss the presence too much, Jacob had slipped on a condom and pushed himself all the way in.

He gave as good as Daniel and moved with as much power. JJ could barely catch her breath. Daniel managed to scoot himself over to her and once again attach himself to her nipple, sucking hard. JJ came with a scream, tightening around Jacob's cock. Jacobs managed a few more thrusts before he also came, a throaty noise coming with it.

All three collapsed on the bed, panting. "Well then boys. That was unexpected, and lovely." JJ said.

Daniel and Jacobs both gave huffs of laughter and they panted. They all lay there for the longest time before JJ sat up and smiled at them. "How do you boys feel about round two?"

Daniel and Jacob exchanged a look, then bolted to the woman, each kissing the side of her neck.


End file.
